herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Battle against Corroder
attacking Stringer.]]Mission: Battle against Corroder was a mission undertaken by the Alpha 1 Team. Briefing Team Assigned Alpha 1 Team *Jimi Stringer (leader) *Dunkan Bulk Rookie 1 Team *William Furno (leader) *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez Enemies *Corroder Objective Stop Corroder from destroying the construction site of Penitentiary 1331. Background Battle against XPlode and Rotor XPlode and Rotor, two criminals under Von Nebula's employ, were assigned to steal explosives from Merak 9. Though they met resistance from the Alpha 1 Team, both were able to escape. They later traveled to Lemus 2 to steal more explosives, but were stopped by Alpha 1. XPlode escaped empty-handed, while Rotor was captured. Summary Corroder attacked the construction site of the prison facility Penitentiary 1331 after the Alpha 1 had created a new security system on the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant and later was attacked by three members of the Alpha 1: Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk. Corroder attacked Surge with his Razor-Sharp Claws and Bulk was trapped under some girdurs, so they were forced to activate a Hero Cell. William Furno later arrived and did battle with Corroder, gaining the upper hand because he was wearing acid-resistant armor. Eventually, Natalie Breez arrived on a Drop Ship and Furno tricked him into thinking there were 6 more Heroes on Breez's ship. Corroder then fled. Preston Stormer was worried because of how Rotor, XPlode and Corroder attacked. Von Nebula later revealed to Corroder that Furno had tricked him, but he had been sucessful in his mission. He later sent Meltdown to carry out the rest of his plan. Aftermath Stormer's Infection Meltdown infected Stormer's old friend, Police Chief Drax, with nanobots that caused him to go rogue. Stormer, along with the Alpha 1 rookies, went to visit Drax, who attacked them with his Floater Enforcer Drones. They subdued Drax, but Meltdown arrived, and infected Stormer as well. Upon returning to Hero Factory, Stormer went on a rampage, forcing Furno to fight him while the other members of Alpha 1 searched for a cure. Stormer was stopped, and a cure was made for him. 2nd Battle of New Stellac The Alpha 1 later journeyed to New Stellac City, where Stormer's old team had taken on a huge Drone and Von Ness had left him and the team leader, Thresher. They took on Thunder, Corroder, XPlode and Meltdown, with the Rookie 1. Stormer and Furno eventually destroyed the Black Hole, defeat Von Nebula, and imprison him in the Black Hole Orb Staff while the rest of the Alpha 1 and Rookie 1 imprisoned the other 4. Galllery File:Breez Comic.jpg|Breez flying a Drop Ship in the Comics. File:Stringer Comic.jpg|Stringer battling Corroder in the Comics. File:Clean_-up.jpg|Bulk and Stringer cleaning up the Rookies' mess. File:Bulk_Stringer_In_Battle.png|Bulk and Stringer fighting Corroder. File:HF_Ep_2-9BulkBuried.png|Surge watching Bulk pinned under the girdurs. File:Stringer_TV.png|Stringer fighting Corroder. File:HF_Ep_2-15StringerBulkSurgeHeroCell.png|Stringer, Bulk and Surge forming a Hero Cell. File:Levitating Girders.png|Natalie Breez lifting the girdurs. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' Category:Missions Category:Events Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies